In order for a conventional electronic musical apparatuses to receive a service from a server apparatus on a communication network, the electronic musical apparatus should be connected by a cable to a personal computer, which in turn accesses the server apparatus via the communication network. Recently, however, there are desires among users that an electronic musical apparatus be able to make an access to a server apparatus on the communication network and receive services therefrom without the aid of a personal computer. In order to meet such desires, an electronic musical apparatus per se should be provided with functions of displaying screen images based on the screen image data as generated by and supplied from the server apparatus. For example, such functions may include a Web site browsing function to look into Web (World Wide Web) pages created using, for example, the Hypertext Markup Language. See unexamined Japanese patent publication No. 2003-255934.
However, the display screen of an electronic musical apparatus is usually of such a small area as compared with the display screen of a personal computer that a conventional Web page would be almost illegible on the display screen. In addition, a conventional electronic musical apparatus is not equipped with a mouse control so that the user should move the pointer on the screen using cursor keys. Thus, the operation on the screen of the apparatus to designate the URL (uniform resource locator) of the link destination would be accordingly hard in accessing the link destination to fetch the intended data to exhibit the Web page content on the display screen based on the fetched data.
On the other hand, some of the electronic musical apparatuses employ a GUI (graphical user interface) system for the user to control the apparatus by designating intended functions or operations of the apparatus. With such a GUI system, indication elements of graphical representations of options are displayed for selection on the display screen so that the user can select an intended one by visually recognizing the displayed indication elements and by operating the selecting control (e.g. a selecting key) located near (i.e. corresponding to) the intended indication element on the display screen.